


Warm On A Cold Night

by Yulaty



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	Warm On A Cold Night

“พี่แบคโฮไม่เห็นต้องไปรับจัสเลย” เด็กหนุ่มเจ้าของใบหน้าหวานจัดอย่างที่บางครั้งก็ทำให้คนมองสับสนเพศเอ่ยแทรกเสียงเครื่องยนต์รถเมอคิวรี่ปีห้าศูนย์ที่กำลังขับเคลื่อนไปบนถนนยามค่ำคืนของนิวยอร์ก อีกแปดนาทีจะตีสอง เขาเพิ่งบินมาจากจีน ไม่ได้บอกใครนอกจากพ่อ ไม่คิดเลยว่าจะมีคนมารับ

คนที่นั่งประจำตำแหน่งคนขับตัดสินใจชะลอรถลงเล็กน้อย เพิ่มความระมัดระวังมากขึ้นเพราะหลังจากนี้เขาต้องแบ่งสมาธิส่วนหนึ่งมาใช้สานต่อบทสนทนา เขาละมือขวาจากพวงมาลัย ยื่นมันไปแตะแก้มเนียน ๆ ของคนข้างตัว

“ไม่ทำได้ไง จัสตินบินมาคนเดียวไม่ใช่เหรอรอบนี้” ปกติจะมากับเพื่อน ๆ แล้วค่อยปลีกตัวมาหาคุณพ่อทีหลังเป็นส่วนมาก ส่วนน้อยก็คือเขานี่แหละเป็นคนไปแยกตัวน้องมาจากเพื่อนเพราะท่านประธานอยากทานอาหารกับลูกชายที่นาน ๆ จะมีเวลามาเจอกันที “สิบแปดแล้วแต่พี่ก็เห็นเราเป็นเด็กสิบเอ็ดขวบอยู่ดีอะ ความประทับใจแรกมันไม่หายไปไหนง่าย ๆ หรอกรู้ไหม”

“ผมลืมไปแล้วเนี่ยว่าพี่เคยน่ากลัว” จัสตินที่มีสีหน้าเฉยชามาตลอดทางหัวเราะเบา ๆ “แต่มันดึกมากเลยนะ พี่ได้นอนบ้างหรือยังครับ”

“นอนตอนเย็นไปแล้ว เตรียมตัวมารับเราเนี่ย หิวไหม อาหารบนเครื่องอร่อยเปล่า”

“จืด ๆ เหมือนเดิม แต่ก็อิ่มแหละ” คนอายุน้อยกว่าว่าแล้วหาวหวอด ยกแขนขึ้นกอดตัวเองขณะเอนศีรษะพิงกระจก แบคโฮเหลือบมองกิริยานั้นของอีกฝ่ายโดยไม่ได้พูดหรือเสนออะไร ถึงจะจัดการยกเครื่องรถคันนี้มาใหม่แล้วแต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้รวมไปถึงการเพิ่มฟังค์ชั่นทำความอุ่นอย่างที่รถรุ่นใหม่มีแต่อย่างใด ทั้งตัวแบคโฮมีแค่เชิ้ต ไม่ได้เอาโค้ทมา ไม่มีอะไรที่เขาจะทำได้ในตอนนี้ ดังนั้นเขาจึงเหยียบเร่งความเร็วในการขับรถขึ้นไปถึงร้อยหกสิบกิโลเมตรต่อชั่วโมงเพื่อที่จะพาทั้งตัวเองและเด็กขี้หนาวข้าง ๆ ไปถึงที่หมายโดยเร็ว

ดีนะที่ไม่มีตำรวจ ไม่อย่างนั้นก็คงเสียค่าปรับจนกระเป๋าแห้ง

จัสตินลืมตาขึ้นมาทันทีที่รถหยุด ยกมือปิดปากหาวอีกครั้งก่อนจะเปิดประตูก้าวลงจากรถโดยไม่รอ แบคโฮดับเครื่องยนต์แล้วดึงกุญแจออกไปใช้ไขท้ายรถเพื่อนำสัมภาระของจัสตินลงมา เจ้าของมันพยายามจะขนทั้งหมดด้วยตัวเองในทีแรกแต่สุดท้ายก็หันมาส่งสายตาของความช่วยเหลือคนโตกว่าที่ยืนพิงรถมองยิ้ม ๆ เขาสองคนถือกระเป๋ากันคนละใบแต่ในส่วนของน้ำหนักนั้นต่างกันคนละเรื่อง เราพากันเข้าไปในอพาร์ทเมนต์ กดลิฟต์ขึ้นไปชั้นบนสุด ในตอนนี้มันยังเป็นชื่อของท่านประธาน แต่ถ้าหากจัสตินย้ายมาเรียนต่อและอาศัยที่นี่ มันก็จะกลายเป็นของจัสตินโดยสมบูรณ์

เมื่อก้าวเข้าไปด้านในห้อง สิ่งแรกที่แบคโฮทำก็คือวางกระเป๋าต่อด้วยจัดการเปิดฮีทเตอร์ แล้วจัสตินที่เดินไปทิ้งตัวนอนเหยียดยาวบนโซฟากำมะหยี่สีแดงเข้มเหมือนไวน์ก็พึมพำอะไรสักอย่างฟังคล้าย ๆ คำขอบคุณ

“นอนตรงนี้เดี๋ยวปวดหลังนะ”

“ขี้เกียจเดินแล้ว หมดแรง พี่แบคโฮอุ้มตัวไปนอนหน่อยสิ” เด็กหนุ่มหัวเราะคิกคัก แล้วก็ต้องร้องเสียงหลงเมื่ออีกฝ่ายทำตามที่เขาพูดจริง ๆ แก้มใสของจัสตินเรื่อสีแดงจาง แขนเล็กวาดกอดลำคอของคนร่างหนา ใบหน้าแนบไหล่

“ง่วงแล้วขี้อ้อนจริง ๆ” แบคโฮแซวขณะวางเขาลงบนเตียงอย่างอ่อนโยน ทำเหมือนเขาเป็นลูกแมวตัวเล็ก ๆ จัสตินยู่หน้า คว้าหมอนมาปาใส่คนที่ยืนอยู่ “ผมไม่ได้คิดว่าพี่จะอุ้มจริงนี่นา”

“พี่ขัดใจเราไม่ได้หรอก”

“กลัวผมฟ้องพ่อเหรอ”

“ไม่ใช่ดิ” แบคโฮเดินอ้อมไปอีกฝั่งของเตียง วางหมอนคืนที่เดิม “ก็เราน่ารักขนาดนี้ ใครจะกล้าใจร้ายด้วย”

ความเงียบโรยตัวลงมาคั่นกลางระหว่างเราสองคน จัสตินก้มหน้าลงเล็กน้อย พยายามสงบจิตใจที่เตลิดไปไกลหลังได้ยินคำพูดชมแบบนั้น ภายนอกพี่แบคโฮดูเป็นประเภทที่ในภาษาบ้านเกิดพี่เขาเรียกว่าซังนัมจา แต่หากได้รู้จักกันก็จะพบว่าเป็นคนที่นิสัยต่างไปจากภาพลักษณ์โดยสิ้นเชิง ทั้งอ่อนโยน อบอุ่น ช่างเอาใจใส่

มันอาจจะไม่เป็นอันตรายมากมาย หากว่าจัสตินไม่ได้ปล่อยใจให้ไปแอบชอบลูกน้องคนโปรดของคุณพ่อที่เป็นเหมือนพี่ชายของเขาคนนี้มาตั้งนาน

 

“ให้พี่กลับเลยไหม เราจะได้พักเยอะ ๆ” เป็นแบคโฮที่เป็นฝ่ายทำลายความเงียบชวนให้กระอักกระอ่วนนี้ลง จัสตินช้อนตาใส ๆ ขึ้นมาหาเขา แค่มองก็รู้แล้วว่าไม่อยากให้กลับ แต่ตราบใดที่ไม่พูดออกมาเขาก็จะไม่ตีความไปเอง และดูเหมือนอีกฝ่ายจะอ่านใจได้ เพราะสิ่งถัดมาที่จัสตินทำก็คือเอื้อมมาจับข้อมือของเขา

“ผมอยากให้พี่อยู่ด้วย”

อย่างที่บอกไปแล้ว แบคโฮขัดใจจัสตินไม่ได้หรอก

 

หลังจากเขาตอบตกลง จัสตินก็ลุกขึ้นไปอาบน้ำล้างเนื้อล้างตัว แบคโฮเดินออกไปด้านนอก ปลดกระดุมเสื้อบางส่วนออกแล้วหยิบเบียร์ที่พบในตู้เย็นออกมาดื่มพร้อมกับกดรีโมตเปิดทีวีและเข้าเว็บสตรีมชื่อดังเพื่อหาอะไรดูฆ่าเวลา ตอนนี้เขาตาสว่าง คืนนี้ไม่น่าจะได้นอน

ยังไม่ทันเลือกหนังได้ ร่างบางในเสื้อยืดสีขาวและกางเกงวอร์มก็พาตัวเองมานั่งข้าง ๆ เขา เส้นผมที่ถูกย้อมเป็นสีบลอนด์หม่น ๆ ยังชื้นอยู่ เห็นแล้วก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะดึงผ้าขนหนูผืนเล็กที่อีกฝ่ายถืออยู่มาจัดการให้ จัสตินอ้าปากเหมือนอยากพูดอะไรสักอย่างแต่ก็ไม่มีคำใดหลุดออกมา

“เดี๋ยวป่วยนะ” แบคโฮว่า ลดมือลงหลังจากที่ผมของจัสตินแห้งสนิทแล้ว เขาตั้งใจจะจูบขมับเด็กข้างตัวด้วยความเอ็นดูอย่างที่เคยทำตอนอีกฝ่ายยังอายุน้อยกว่านี้ แต่กลับกลายเป็นว่าเขาได้เกือบจะได้แตะริมฝีปากแทน ยังดีที่จัสตินถอยออกไปได้ทัน

เรื่องเหนือความคาดหมายนั่นทำให้แบคโฮเผลอหยุดหายใจ  
การได้เห็นใบหน้าของจัสตินใกล้ขนาดนั้นทำให้เขาหายใจไม่ออก

ขณะที่แบคโฮยังสับสน เรียบเรียงความคิดไม่ถูก ยังนึกไม่ออกว่าต้องจัดการตัวเองยังไง จัสตินก็ทำให้เรื่องมันยุ่งยากขึ้นด้วยการยื่นหน้าเข้ามาหา ทำสิ่งที่เกือบจะเกิดขึ้นให้เกิดขึ้นจริง ริมฝีปากของจัสตินนุ่มนิ่มเหมือนเยลลี่ ปลายนิ้วของจัสตินที่วางอยู่บนแก้มเขาเย็นจัดเหมือนเพิ่งไปแช่มือในน้ำแข็งมา ข้อมูลนั้นแล่นตรงเข้ามาในสมอง ปลุกให้แบคโฮได้สติคืนมา เขาวาดแขนโอบร่างบางขึ้นมาบนตัก ยกมือขึ้นวางบนหลังคอและสอนการจูบแบบผู้ใหญ่ให้เด็กไร้เดียงสาคนนี้ได้รู้ ลืมเลือนเรื่องอื่น ๆ ตัดขาดตนเองออกจากโลกใบนอกโดยสิ้นเชิง

จัสตินหวานเหมือนโคล่า มือของน้องสอดเข้ามาในกลุ่มผมของเขา ร่างกายเพรียวบางขัดเบียดแนบราวกับจะขอแบ่งปันความอบอุ่น และนั้นทำให้แบคโฮรู้สึกปั่นป่วนในท้อง

ต้องหยุดก่อนมันจะเลยเถิดไปมากกว่านี้  
ต้องหยุดในตอนที่ยังห้ามตัวเองไหว

ตอนที่เขาถอนริมฝีปากออก จัสตินทำหน้าเหมือนจะร้องไห้ ยังไม่ทันจะได้กล่าวอะไร ฝ่ายนั้นก็โพล่งออกมาก่อน

“ผมขอโทษ” ปลายเสียงที่สั่นน้อย ๆ ทำให้คนฟังรู้สึกโหวงในอก “ผม– ไม่รู้ ผมขอโทษที่จูบ ผมชอบพี่ ขอโทษครับ”

แบคโฮนึกไม่ออกว่าควรจะพูดอะไร ดังนั้นเขาจึงดึงคนที่พึมพำคำขอโทษไม่หยุดปากมากอดพร้อมกับกดศีรษะให้ลงมาซบไหล่ “ไม่เป็นไร” เขากระซิบ “ไม่เป็นไรจัสติน”

“ผมชอบพี่ ผมไม่เคยบอกใครเลย แล้วก็ไม่คิดว่าต้องมาบอกแบบนี้ ผมขอโทษ ผมไม่ได้อยากให้เป็นแบบนี้ ผมขอโทษที่เอาแต่ใจ” คำสารภาพพรั่งพรูออกมาเป็นเสียงอู้อี้ แบคโฮถอนหายใจ กระชับอ้อมแขน “เราไม่ตั้งใจเหรอ เมื่อกี๊น่ะ”

จัสตินขืนตัวจากกอดมามองหน้าเขาด้วยสายตางุนงง “พี่หมายความว่ายังไง”

“ตอนที่จูบเราตอบพี่ตั้งใจนะ”

 

เสียงนาฬิกาดิจิทัลดังบอกว่าตอนนี้เป็นเวลาตีสาม จัสตินที่พาตัวเองออกจากสถานการณ์ล่อแหลมกับคังแบคโฮแล้วนั่งก้มหน้าอยู่ที่อีกมุมของโซฟา อาจเป็นเพราะเจ็ทแล็กที่ทำให้เขายังคิดอะไรไม่ค่อยออก หรือไม่ก็เพราะในหัวมัวแต่เล่นความทรงจำที่เพิ่งเกิดขึ้นเมื่อครู่นี้ซ้ำไปซ้ำมา

พี่แบคโฮรินน้ำใส่แก้วมาให้ เขาดื่มมันจนเกลี้ยงแล้วก็หลุบตาลงมองพื้นอย่างเดิม หลังจากนี้จะทำยังไง พี่จะกลับหรือเปล่า

จัสตินมารู้ว่าตัวเองเผลอกล่าวความคิดที่มีออกไปก็ตอนที่แบคโฮตอบกลับมาว่า “ถ้าจัสอยากให้อยู่พี่ก็อยู่”

เขาสุ่มเลือกหนังคอเมดี้เรื่องหนึ่งขึ้นมาดูเผื่อว่ามันจะช่วยผ่อนคลายบรรยากาศระหว่างเราสองคนลงได้บ้าง จัสตินคิดว่าเขาน่าจะโต้รุ่งไหว แต่สุดท้าย เมื่อรู้ตัวอีกทีในห้องก็ไม่มีเสียงอะไรอื่นดังนอกเหนือไปจากเสียงฮีทเตอร์ และภาพเดียวที่เขาเห็นก็คือใบหน้าของคังแบคโฮ

“ให้พี่อุ้มไปนอนอีกรอบไหม” ถามด้วยเสียงเย้าหยอกพร้อมกับยิ้มกว้าง จัสตินที่รู้สึกว่าเปลือกตาของตนเองหนักอึ้งพยักหน้า แล้วในนาทีถัดมาร่างของเขาก็ลอยหวือขึ้นจากโซฟา ความใกล้ชิดทำให้เขาได้กลิ่นสบูจากตัวแบคโฮ คงอาบน้ำตอนที่เขาเผลอหลับ จัสตินเอียงหัวไถไหล่หนา แล้วอีกฝ่ายก็หัวเราะก่อนจะวางเขาลงบนเตียงโดยไม่ลืมที่จะคลี่ผ้าผืนหนามาคลุมตัวกันความหนาว และเมื่อแบคโฮตั้งท่าจะกลับออกไปด้านนอก เขาก็ส่งเสียงเรียกไว้ ทางนั้นหันมา เลิกคิ้วเป็นเชิงถาม

จัสตินที่ซ่อนใบหน้าครึ่งนึงไว้ใต้ผ้านวมขยับตัวเพิ่มที่ว่างบนเตียง “ผมยังหนาวอยู่เลย...”

แบคโฮไม่ได้ตอบอะไร แต่สอดตัวตามเข้ามานอนข้าง ๆ แขนที่เต็มไปด้วยมัดกล้ามเนื้อทั้งสองโอบรอบลำตัวจัสติน ดึงเข้าหาให้แผ่นหลังของเด็กหนุ่มชิดอกตัวเอง

“ไม่น่าจะหนาวแล้วนะแบบนี้”

.

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
